


Attached to You Being Here

by VictoriaSinclair



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSinclair/pseuds/VictoriaSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene from the movie, so, you know, MOVIE SPOILERS. Veronica changes her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached to You Being Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Prosthetic Love" by Typhoon.
> 
> Thanks to MachaSWicket and hollye83 for their help.

Veronica surfaced into half-consciousness slowly, disoriented, with the nagging feeling of something being terribly wrong. She didn't know how long she'd slept or even where she was . . . It was dark but the outlines of the furniture seemed familiar . . . Her father's guest room. Right. But how had she gotten there? What was wrong? _What had happened?_ It started to come back in flashes: The warm wind lulling her to sleep in the car . . . the weirdly childlike sensation of being carried . . . gentle hands tucking her in, taking off her boots . . .

At that thought, she touched her legs, just to check . . . but no, of course he wouldn't undress her, especially knowing her history. For some reason he'd been there, taking care of her . . . Except if she was still in her clothes . . . that meant she should get up and change or she'd feel terrible in the morning . . .

But as soon as she stood up, she _woke_ up, and everything came crashing back. Her father was in the hospital, Sacks was dead, her job was gone, her boyfriend was gone, Logan was still suspected of murder . . .

_Steady, Veronica,_ she told herself. _One thing at a time._ She stripped off her clothes, letting them lie in a heap on the floor, and grabbed an old sleepshirt out of her suitcase. The soft blue cotton didn't do much to combat her worries about her father, about the case, about the direction of her life. _Now is not the time for an existential crisis, Veronica. Solve the case. Figure out your stupid life later._

Just then she heard a noise out in the living room. _Logan._ Was he still there? She swallowed the panic that rose in her throat at the implications of anyone _but_ Logan being in her father's house right now. Getting back in bed and pulling the covers over her head was tempting, but she was Veronica and she had to know, so she took a deep breath and headed to the living room.

It was Logan. His hand was on the door, and suddenly the one thing Veronica knew with absolute certainty was that she did not want this man to walk out of her house.

"Wait." He turned. "Don't go."

 


End file.
